Sedating a Lust
by Orion's Eagle
Summary: What started out as bitter resentment, gradually developed into something...different. Kakashi x Iruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters in any way, shape, or form. I am just a poor soul borrowing them for my (and your) amusement. I am in no way making any financial benefit from the use of these characters.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (Manly love) and 'M' for mature, for a reason, if you're too young either: get out; or sit down, shut up, and enjoy :)

**Sedating a Lust**

What started out as bitter resentment, gradually developed into something...different. He did not love Kakashi, that he knew, but damn if he didn't want him. Who couldn't want that sexy nin: his tall, lean muscular body, his lackadaisical but cocky attitude, his handsome face...well at least Iruka assumed Kakashi was handsome, judging from by way the women reacted when they saw it. But then, that gave the Jounin that characteristic that made him **him**...mystery. Mystery is all around Kakashi, and it made him curious to Iruka, even before his bitterness began.

Kakashi managed to take away the one person that, ironically, felt like family to him. Iruka hated him for that, but because of 'professionalism,' he simply smiled and endured it.

The funny thing about hatred is that, it does one of two things to a person. Either it consumes you to the point of wanting to murder that person, or because of your obsessive dwelling on that individual, it turns around on you. Iruka's hatred had turned to lust for the nin. He wanted to fuck Kakashi raw...or have him fuck him raw, either way he needed to satisfy this sexual appetite he had for the man.

Despite his desire for the other nin, Iruka could not bring himself to ask the Jounin if he had similar feelings on the subject. What if he said no, then he would have to work around the already arrogant bastard, knowing that he knew. Even though it wasn't love, he knew things would get blown out of proportion, and everyone would think he was an obsessive freak, which he wasn't, was he?

And because of this slight 'obsession,' it made his current situation...awkward. Iruka had decided to stay late to grade some paperwork he had fallen behind with in class. And who would just so happen to be at the academy late that night...

'Kakashi, of course,' thought Iruka, despite that Kakashi had yet to come by the room Iruka was in, he could feel his chakra, 'That's just my luck...wait a minute, what is he doing here?'

"Oh, hey Iruka," Kakashi said as he walked by the open door, slightly surprised to see him there, "What are you doing here?"

Iruka simply stared at him, he wasn't wearing his mask...and he _was_ **right**. Iruka shook his head slightly and refocused on the question he asked, "Uh, grading papers...what are **you** doing here?"

"Picking up a radio for a mission tomorrow"

"Oh," he indifferently replied, then tried to focus his attention back to his papers, not wanting to give his mind the opportunity to imagine any raunchy scenarios.

Noticing the slight coldness of his behavior, Kakashi became compelled to ask, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just have been here a long time and am tired of grading papers," he said as he stood. Kakashi furrowed his brow as he watch Iruka neatly organize the pile, "You leaving?"

"Well, obviously _you're_ **not**"

"What's your deal? What did I do to you?", Kakashi asked, slightly taken off by his curt response.

"Great, now you made him suspicious', Iruka thought. He didn't know why he was being so edgy and acting openly rude to Kakashi, maybe to cover up or defend himself in some way. He was mad at himself for not being able to handle himself better around the Jounin. He moved to the door and asked for Kakashi to, "Please move."

"No, I want to settle this right now, what did I do?" Kakashi demanded as he placed a hand on the doorway, becoming angrier every second Iruka didn't give him a straight answer.

Iruka glared at Kakashi for him to move, as he blocked the way of his exit.

"What. Is. Your. Problem?" the Jounin asked almost mockingly.

'Don't even think about it, Iruka,' he lectured himself, then turned and began to walk back to his desk, giving Kakashi a shake of the head and the simple reply, "Nothing."

"No, no, there isn't '**nothing**' about this, you're acting weird, and it's starting to piss me off." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's wrist, forcing him back around, "Now, what in the fuck is your deal?!"

Iruka took back his hand and stood there glaring at Kakashi, who glared right back. Tension grew as they remained still: Kakashi waiting for a response, Iruka trying to come up with one.

His mind was blank, he couldn't come up with one good excuse, so he replied once more, "I said, 'nothing'," then attempted to move around the Jounin.

"Bullshit," Kakashi retorted grabbing the Chunin's arm yet again.

Iruka whipped back around, "Fine!!" and pushed the Jounin up against the wall, grabbing his head from behind closing the distance with a searing kiss. Kakashi was briefly shocked, but didn't miss a beat, deepening the kiss with just as much intensity. Their tongues swirled, each nin was attempting to demand dominance for the other. The kiss heated the area around them, and Kakashi ground his hips into Iruka's, making his growing arousal apparent. He wanted Iruka just as bad, he was just surprised that he came at him first. Iruka broke the kiss to look at Kakashi, what for, he didn't know.

"Nope..." Kakashi proclaimed as he pushed the Chunin so that _he_ was now pinned against the wall, smiling wickedly he continued "...Don't start what you can't finish."

The mouths met again in heated kisses.

Kakashi's lips left to give attention to his jaw, kissing and licking his way to the man's earlobe. Taking the lobe into his mouth in a not-so-gentle way, Iruka moved his head back moaning softly as he pushed his clothed erection into Kakashi's thigh. He grasped the Jounin's upper arms and began to kneed the muscles, up to his shoulders.

Iruka grabbed Kakashi's face and forced it back down to meet his lips once more. Iruka pushed off Kakashi's flak and grabbed the hem of his shirt, slowly peeling it off his body, revealing the tight muscled god beneath.

He took in the view, then moved his hand to Kakashi's forehead protector. As he removed it, the Jounin kept his eye closed, displaying the entirety of his scar. Iruka licked the mark, the spot was sensitive causing Kakashi hitch his breath.

His lips moved down to the nin's collarbone, gently sucking and biting the skin. Kakashi's breath hitched, as he tilted his head back giving the Chunin better access. Iruka slowly made is way down to the other man's nipples, sucking on one, while playing with the other. Kakashi gave a moan as he pushed his hips forward in hope for some contact.

He removed Iruka's flak and began to remove his shirt, forcing him upright, then tossed it aside. Iruka's body was just as divine as the Jounin's. Kakashi sucked and nipped his way down the other man's neck to his naval, then moved back up to take his nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it, then gave the other the same attention. Iruka ran his hands in the silver hair, urging him for more. Kakashi grasped the other nin's erection through the fabric, massaging it as he continued to give attention to his nipples. Iruka's hands moved through his hair to his neck, massaging it as he massage him.

Iruka pulled Kakashi back up to his lips, they met again in a heated frenzy. Their hips pushed together, grinding their erections together against the fabric.

"I can't take this anymore," Iruka said between breaths, he then pulled his pants and shorts down discarding then to the side along with his sandals, Kakashi did the same.

Kakashi pulled Iruka over to the edge of the desk, falling back on it with the Chunin on top of him, papers scattered everywhere. Iruka's lips left his mouth to travel down Kakashi's body stopping above his manhood. Without touching it, he softly blew on his straining erection causing Kakashi to arch up, then he moved back up to meet his face.

Kakashi leered at him, "Fucking tease."

"Only to you," he laughed wickedly.

Kakashi smirked then sat up off of the desk and smoothly moved behind the nin, wrapping his hands around his waist caressing Iruka from behind. One hand explored the sweaty body, caressing his nipples, face, neck, abs, cock. He stroked his throbbing erection and Iruka's hips moved to the motion. Kakashi's other hand was put to his mouth, wetting the fingers with saliva, he then moved his hand down to Iruka's rear, working the opening with one, then two, finally three fingers. Iruka pushed back against his hand as he braced himself on the edge of the table. Kakashi removed the fingers and spit into his hand, rubbing the salvia on his cock. He slowly pushed himself into Iruka, pausing for him to get adjusted to the feeling, Kakashi waited until Iruka began to ride his cock. They moved in sync with one another: pushing and pulling, thrusting and fucking. Iruka moaned as the other man's hand pleasured him, moving in time with each thrust. Pre-cum dripped from his head, giving lubrication for the hand job, making it better and better with each pump.

Their movements became animalistic, Kakashi grunted as he tightened his grip on Iruka's cock, and dug his fingers into his hips, increasing the speed. Sweat poured from both bodies as the raw instincts took effect, pushing harder and harder, faster and faster.

It was too much for Iruka and he soon came, spilling his seed onto the table. Kakashi quickly finished and came soon after, slowing his movements to a soft rocking.

They stayed that way, basking in the afterglow, neither one wanted to move. Slowly Kakashi removed himself from Iruka, who turned around and sat on the edge of the desk, face still flushed and drenched in sweat. They remained silent for a moment, the only noise was the soft sound of them catching their breath.

Kakashi watched as Iruka stood, moving to gather his clothes, then began to get dressed. He followed his example.

As Kakashi finished with his pants, he nonchalantly asked "So...tomorrow night then?"

Iruka smiled mischievously, "Your place or mine?"

**A/N:** Please, please, please let me know what you think of this story. If I know people **actually** enjoy my work, it motivates me to get off my lazy ass and create...something. Also, I need to apologize, for some odd reason my writing ability...um, sucks :D

Let me know what you think, good or bad, just let me know. That's the only way I'll get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following morning came bright and warm, the early sun beamed through the windows upon a slumbering ninja. Iruka stretched like a cat as he woke from his slumber, his bare chest rising from the bed. He didn't want to get up, but that little voice in the back of his head reminded him that he **did** have a class, which he **was** obligated to teach.

Iruka sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, pausing for a moment as he attempted to gain the motivation for his next move. As he slowly stood his eyes shot open, his sore behind served as a reminder of last night's events.

"He didn't have to be so rough..." he grumbled, then thought, 'you know you liked it,' he smirked to himself.

Iruka made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped down as the water began to steam, tossing them aside as he stepped in.

Instantly melting as the water hit his skin, he closed his eyes and lowered his head under the stream of water, basking in the simple pleasure it gave him. The steam around him created a pocket of heavenly warmth.

Pouring shampoo into his hand he lathered his scalp, scrubbing it clean. Turning around Iruka picked up the soap, lathering his body with the bar as his head remained under the stream, letting it rinse out the shampoo. The suds flowed down his body moving along with the water. Iruka moved his hand to his manhood and washed thoroughly, producing a slight chub from the actions.

"I have half a mind to just fuck you right now." Iruka's eyes shot open to see Kakashi propped on his elbow, watching him from the bathroom window.

Iruka glared at him, "Get out of here"...'How did I not feel his chakra...again?' he scolded himself.

"What? Can't I enjoy the show?...You know, you should really invest in some curtains," he motioned to the lack there of, "keep people like _me_ from watching," Kakashi said with what Iruka assumed to be a grin.

"I'll have to look into that...what are you doing here anyway?" Iruka asked as he finished rinsing himself off.

"I had a _hunch_ you'd be in the shower, so I thought I'd stop in."

"...Please tell me that was sarcasm," he leered at Kakashi, as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Of course," Kakashi smiled; his voice turned sincere, "No, I actually just came to tell you that our little "date" will have to be postponed, Hokage just informed me that the mission will run overnight."

"And you needed to come and tell me this, why?"

"Geez, what got up your ass?" Kakashi asked defensively, then smiled "...Oh, that's right, **I** did," he laughed.

Iruka glared at Kakashi, halfway thinking about launching the shampoo at the Nin's head.

"Later," Kakashi gave his abrupt goodbye, and made an exit before any objects where thrown, disappearing from the window.

Iruka glared at the spot where the Jounin had just left, then moved to his room and began to dress himself. He looked at the clock, 'Oh snap, I better hurry,' he quickly finished getting dressed and made his way out the door.

-------------------

Once outside, Iruka made his way towards the Academy, crossing the main road, he noticed Kakashi and Team 7 in the distance preparing to leave for their mission. 'Like I could care less if he didn't show up tonight,' he reassured himself.

-------------------

As the day progressed, the students eventually paired off and practiced amongst each other, giving Iruka time to finish what he could not the night before, due to a certain Jounin. He sighed at the large stack of papers, but sucked it up and began grading.

Minutes later, Konohamaru approached him, "Iruka-sensei, I don't think...I'm doing this right."

Iruka looked up to see Konohamaru and a severely deformed version of the boy. He smiled with a crooked eyebrow and sighed, "...Let me show you again."

He stood up from his desk, and gained the attention of the class, "Alright class, I'm going to show you one more time," he announced as he preformed the clone technique.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," Konohamaru smiled as he went back to his group. Iruka sat back down with a smile, watching as they practiced.

He then attempted to turn his attention back to the papers, but found himself looking at the desk, reminiscing about the night before. An image of their sweaty bodies flashed through his mind, Iruka blushed as he shook the image from his head.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he really was looking forward to tonight. He thought having sex with Kakashi would have rid him of his lust, but it didn't. Iruka began to daydream about last night, '...Here...on this desk,' Iruka shook himself again, 'Can't think that kinda stuff now.'

-------------------

The school day eventually came to an end, and his students bid him farewell, "Good evening, sensei."

Iruka remained at the school to finish grading the last of the papers.

An hour passed.

"Finally," he exclaimed in relief as he stood, neatly organizing the pile of papers. Iruka closed up the Academy and made his way back to his apartment.

-------------------

He looked around the empty apartment, trying to decide what to do. 'Mmmmmm....... food's always good,' he made his way to the mini kitchen area.

He took out a pot and filled it with water, then placed it on the stove, turned on the gas, and ignited the burner. He leaned against the counter and waited for the water to begin boiling.

'So he should be back tomorrow morning then...unless the mission goes all day tomorrow...'

Iruka opened the cabinet, and took out a package of ramen, then added the contents to the boiling water. He leaned back and waited again.

'I wonder if he's going to be like he was last night?' he pondered, '...Why am I over thinking this?...just wait until it happens.'

When the noodles were finished, he took the pot off the stove and drained most of the water. Mixing the contents of the flavor package with the noodles, he ate the ramen straight from the pot. Iruka quickly finished the food, and cleaned up his mess.

He walked back to his bed and began undressing, leaving the clothes neatly placed on a near by chair.

Once Iruka finished getting ready to sleep, he climbed into bed and reached into his nightstand drawer, pulling out his lesson plan for tomorrow. His eyes skimmed over the material, but soon grew heavy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka lazily woke the following morning, which went almost identical to the previous day, except for no Kakashi in his bathroom window.

-------------------

The day went by progressing into night and still no sign of the copy Nin, Iruka tried to reason with himself as to why he even cared.

He mulled around his room, undressing himself as he got ready for bed. He took down his hair and played with the tie, 'Whatever, he'll come by when he comes by, simple as that.'

He moved to his bedroom window looking out into the night, a soft breeze crossed his face, moving the loose strands of hair gently across his skin.

Iruka moved from the window to sit on his bed and wait.

After what seemed like forever of nothing, Iruka climbed under the sheets, pulled out a book, and began to read.

No sooner had he started to read did he become impatient, "Where is he?" he exclaimed in irritation, half expecting to hear Kakashi voice say: 'right here,' but the words never came.

Iruka placed his book down on the nightstand, reached over and turned off the light. Snuggled comfortably under the covers, Iruka poked his head out from the sheets.

Sighing as rolled onto his side... then to his other... then back onto his back.

'Oh, come on Kakashi, where are you?' he wondered in aggravation.

He began to mentally lecture himself, 'Quit worrying...why are you worried? Why are you making a big deal out of this? You need to stop this now before you warp this into something its not.'

Iruka turned on his side once again, and watched as the moonlight streamed through the window illuminating the floor. The gentle sound of the breeze and rustling of leaves, slowly lulled him into a sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning came sooner than Iruka had hoped for, he woke wriggling around his sheets, and stretched slowly making his way out of bed.

Walking over to the window, he peered outside in hopes to see some indication that Kakashi's group had returned.

'...You're doing it again,' Iruka frowned at himself, and then pushed off the sill and went about his normal morning routine.

-------------------

On his way to the Academy, he found himself walking behind Asuma, "Hey Asuma," he called out.

The Jounin turned to see who was coming up, "Hey there Iruka, how's it going?"

"Fine, thank you...actually, I was wondering if you knew if Naruto and the others had come back from their mission yet?"

"No, I haven't seen them, but I've been busy with my guys so I haven't really been paying attention," Asuma replied.

"Oh well, thanks anyways," Iruka said with a smile.

"Why'd you ask?" Asuma inquired.

"No reason, I was just concerned about Naruto, that's all," he lied, (not that he wasn't) it's just that another ninja was plaguing his mind.

Asuma and him continued to walk till they got to the Academy, then Iruka bid the ninja farewell.

-------------------

It was dark when Iruka locked up the Academy, he had stayed late to grade more papers, 'Man, my life is boring,' he thought.

Iruka strolled down the street towards Ichiraku's for dinner, and ate his dinner alone, as usual.

-------------------

Once he had finished, he paid the bill and continued his trip home.

He heard a soft noise to his right and looked over, "Kakashi?" he asked. A cat moved out from the shadows and a look of disappointment over took his face.

He continued on and finally reached his apartment. Walking inside he turned on the light and removed his sandals, neatly placing them by the door. He walked over to his bed and sat down for a moment as he looked around the silent room.

He stood and began to remove his clothes.

Iruka moved over to the window, opened it he allowed a warm breeze to flow into the apartment, 'it's gonna get hot soon,' he speculated on the changing weather.

Iruka took down his hair and moved over to his bed, placing the tie on the nightstand.

"Awwww, you look so _pretty_ with your hair down," a mocking voice came from behind, Iruka whipped around to see Kakashi perched on his windowsill.

"You didn't miss me, did you?" Kakashi teasingly inquired.

"Not at all," Iruka lied.

"_Right_, 'cause I get mistaken for a _cat_, **all** the time," he joked as he came into the room. Iruka blushed as he mentally cursed and turned to face his bed. He began to fiddle with the hem of his sheets, "If you were there, why didn't you say anything?..."

"And miss that look of disappointment on your face? Never."

Iruka furrowed his brow as he blushed deeper in embarrassment, and again mentally cursed. "...So, did you come straight over here to make fun of me?" he asked looking back at the Jounin.

"No, I stopped at my place firstto take a shower," he smiled through his mask.

Iruka rolled his eyes, 'This is **exactly **why I **didn't** want to get involved with him,' Iruka mentally scolded himself for his decision a few nights ago.

Kakashi sauntered over to the Chunin, "Don't get so worked up," he requested wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist.

Iruka blushed slightly as he looked at Kakashi quizzically.

Kakashi lowered his head to Iruka's neck, kissing the skin through his mask. The Jounin grazed his covered lips over the area he had just kissed; then up Iruka's jaw line, his hot breath seeped through the mask tingling Iruka's flesh.

Iruka was still sour with the Jounin, but every second Kakashi touched him, the bitterness slowly melted away.

Kakashi moved his mouth up to his and blew against his lips. Iruka closed his eyes, intoxicated by the sensation; he expected a kiss to come next, but none did.

The Chunin opened his eyes half lidded, he moved his hands up to the edge of Kakashi's mask and slowly peeled it down.

Iruka almost forgot how attractive he was. He pushed Kakashi's forehead protector off as he closed the gap in a heated kiss, their bodies pressed together as the chemistry filled the air. Wet tongues swirled, searching one another's moistened caverns.

Kakashi pulled away from the kiss and pushed Iruka down on the bed, immediately following to close the gap again. He absentmindedly kicked off his sandals, and then rubbed his body against the Chunin in a fluid motion, lifting back up, he peered down at the other Nin. Iruka took hold of the Nin's shoulders and pulled him back down to his lips, the kiss was electric.

Kakashi ground his hips into the Chunin, causing the other man to arch up, in response to the force, a grunt escaping his lips. Iruka pushed the flak jacket off of the man's back, tossing it to the floor, his shirt soon followed. His hands roughly caressed the skin across the Jounin's chest; the touch turned into shallow scratching.

Kakashi's hands explored the other man's torso, feeling out his muscles as he placed kisses along each spot his hand had just touched. He made his way up to his neck and softly nipped at his skin. Iruka's hands entwined in the silver hair, urging him on.

The Jounin's kisses made their way back to his mouth, gently sucking at the Chunin's lower lip.

While he was in this position, Iruka seized the opportunity to push the remainder of the man's clothes down.

Kakashi kicked the clothing to the floor, and forced the Chunin to lift his body up, doing the same act with Iruka's shorts, only peeling them off all the way.

Kakashi sat back and took in the view: Iruka was throbbing, sweaty, hot, and lying there with a look of...confusion...

'What is he doing?...This is weird, he's not like he was last time...come on, lets fuck already,' the Chunin was frustrated as he sat up and pulled the man back down to him, grinding their hips together in the process.

It was almost like Kakashi was trying to be sweet and sensual, but all he wanted to do was to fuck. He didn't want to get involved with the Jounin emotionally, but some part of him felt...weird, he didn't understand it.

Iruka was frustrated, but was he frustrated with Kakashi, or himself?

"Just fuck me already," he demanded.

"What, no foreplay?" Kakashi with a look of disappointment.

"No, just fuck me," he said blatantly.

"...Alright then."

Kakashi turned Iruka over and brought him up on his knees; he spit into his hand and covered his cock with the saliva. He positioned himself behind Iruka and slowly pushed his way in, stopping once he had been fully engulfed.

Iruka's head was buried in a pillow, though he adjusted to Kakashi much quicker this time, so his motion for approval came almost instantly. Kakashi began his rhythmic motion, slowly moving in and out of the Nin, reaching his hand around to grab hold of the man's throbbing erection. Kakashi pumped his hand over Iruka's cock as he pushed inside of him, slowly teasing him.

Iruka rocked his hips against the other man, trying to get him to go faster. Kakashi obliged to his will and increased his pace, his dick pulling in and out; Iruka's tight ass squeezing him deliciously.

The air around them grew hot and the sheets became disheveled from their actions.

Iruka pushed his face deeper into the pillows and lifted his ass higher for better access for Kakashi, hoping he would go even deeper. Kakashi softly grunted as he stroked and pumped in and out of the Nin, harder, faster; pushing himself **deep** inside, hitting a certain spot.

Iruka let out a long provocative moan, 'What the fuck was that?!'

Kakashi took the moan as encouragement and repeated the act, drawing another deep sex-filled moan from the Nin.

Iruka was reeling; he had never felt this before. What was that amazing thing he was **doing** to him?

Kakashi repeated the motions giving deep, long, hard thrusts in time with his strokes of Iruka's cock.

Iruka thought he was going to lose his mind, this was insane, it felt 'so...fucking...good', too good, "Oh...oh...f-uck, don't...oh.... don't fucking stop," he spat out between breaths, face buried in the pillows.

The men were flushed, hot, sticky, sweaty, and oh so damn sexy. They panted as their pace gained speed, but Kakashi never failed to hit that one spot deep within Iruka, causing him to squirm and writhe about.

Iruka's toes curled as he was reaching his peak, pushing hard and fast, in time with every thrust.

Iruka clenched his eyes shut as he came hard into Kakashi's hand, thrusting into his grasp. Losing himself in the ecstasy he sent his partner over the edge, releasing deep inside him as he clawed down Iruka's back.

Kakashi pulled out of the Chunin and lay back against the bed. Iruka stretched out onto his stomach momentarily, then rolled on to his side away from the Jounin.

Labored breaths and the smell of sex filled the room.

They lay on the bed separated, still in the afterglow of their orgasms, minds reveling in the sensations. Kakashi rolled over and wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist, spooning him from behind and nuzzled against his neck.

Iruka's eyes shot open and looked down at the hands at his waist, he squirmed out of his Kakashi's grasp and rolled over to face the other man.

Kakashi looked quizzically at the Nin, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm just not big on cuddling."

"Oh...why, not?"

"...Because, it shows attachment," Iruka flatly replied.

Kakashi looked at him befuddled then cooly explained, "No it doesn't. It is possible enjoy someone else's embrace **without** being attached to them. It's just nice to be able to fall a sleep with someone else...it doesn't happen often."

Iruka laid back looking at the ceiling, the breeze from the open window blew against his face. Kakashi watched him, still confused he made himself comfortable against "his" side of the bed, leaving Iruka to his thoughts:

_Something was different about this time...but was it Kakashi who made it this way?_

_The sex was again, __**amazing**__, but it was also...awkward. Iruka thought he wanted the rough passion like from the time before, __**and he did**__; but whenever Kakashi took it slow, he found himself enjoying it... until he realized what he was feeling, then he tried to shake the feeling. He tried to ignore the thought, but he couldn't..._

Iruka continued absently looking at the ceiling and casually asked, "...What do you want from me?"

Kakashi looked over, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...what are you looking to get from me?...Do you want some kind of relationship or something?"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on a minute," Kakashi sat up, "I'm just here to enjoy the ride, and you should too. Don't over think this, just enjoy it for what it is."

"And what _is_ it?"

"Does it matter?"

Iruka watched the Nin as he lay back down, mulling over the last thing he said. _Why did it matter? Why was he worrying about any of this? Kakashi was right, he should just enjoy it, just because a gesture which seems traditionally affectionate, doesn't mean there __**is**__ affection behind that act. Iruka didn't know why it bothered him so much, possibly because he's never been in this kind of "relationship" before, and was unsure of the proper behavior in these kinds of situations._

Kakashi _really_ was simply enjoying it for what it was...nothing more...

...Now why couldn't he?

**A/N: Review, review, review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks passed by and due to Iruka, neither ninja had seen one another. Kakashi had stopped by his apartment on a few occasions, but Iruka was "never home." The Chunin was completely ignoring Kakashi, avoiding him without even giving him a proper explanation.

But did it really surprise him? Iruka had always been weird with his emotions, and this whole situation just made it worse. Kakashi understood that although it was never his intention, Iruka would always manage to get his emotions involved. It was because he was so different from the other ninja, that Kakashi drawn to him, he was unique much like Kakashi.

But the way he was acting now was flat out rude and Kakashi was put off by his immature behavior.

He tried not to dwell on it, 'Whatever, if he doesn't want to be around me, for whatever _reason_ he has, I'm not gonna sweat it.'

"...Sweat..."

The warm breeze reminded all of those in Konoha just how hot it was that day.

"Ugh, It's like a sauna," Kakashi complained.

With the changing of the seasons, many residents tend to forget just how hot the summers can be... Kakashi being one of them.

"Well, at least I have you Icha Icha Paradise...and you milk...heh heh...moo"

Kakashi took a swig of the milk and exclaimed in disgust, "UGH!!!" he looked at the container, ".....Milk was a bad choice." He tossed the carton into a near by trash can.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!!", a familiar voice came from behind.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Hey, hey, I was wondering if you had an air conditioner at your house?," Naruto fussed with his forehead protector, "Seeing as it's so hot today, I'm trying to cool off, ya know what I mean?"

Kakashi placed his hand in his pocket and stared at his student, "Don't you think I would be **at** my house if I **had** an air conditioner, Naruto?" Kakashi paused for effect, "I mean because my favorite thing to do is wander around aimlessly in **sweltering****hot**Konoha, knowing that I have a nice _cool _air conditioner at home."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, **really**."

Naruto stared at his sensei, his expression then turned to disbelief, "Hey, you're joking with me, aren't you?"

"If you can't figure that out on your own, I don't think I should answer that question."

Kakashi continued walking as Naruto stood in place thinking about his answer. After a moment he shook his head and ran back up to this sensei, "Well what are you doing right now, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Wandering aimlessly...why don't you go swim at the waterfall Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes lit up with enthusiasm, "Oh boy, that's a great idea!!! Thanks Kakashi-sensei," then took off in the direction of the river.

Kakashi stared in amazement at how Naruto did **not** of think of that before.

Continuing through the village, 'At least Naruto was right about one thing, I need to find some kind of relief from this heat.'

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, than he came across Ichiraku Ramen, with a new sign out front reading: "Beat the heat with our new Soba noodles."

'Soba at a Ramen shop?!' Kakashi wondered, 'Oh well, whether it's any good or not some Soba would hit the spot...' he stood thoughtfully outside the crowded shop, '...though it looks like everyone else had the same idea.'

Making his way up to the counter, Kakashi waited until he was able to place his order, "One shin-soba please."

He stubbornly waited as people pushed against him trying to get their order in. Once his food was brought out, he paid for the meal, then moved towards the outside of the shop to enjoy it without a herd of people crowding him.

Just as he pushed past the last customer, he nearly ran into a certain brown haired ninja.

"Oh, hey Iruka."

Iruka looked up to realize that it was Kakashi, he blushed as he nervously replied, "...Hey Kakashi..."

They stared uncomfortably at each other for a moment, until the crowd began to push around them. Kakashi maneuvered his way around Iruka, "...Well I'm gonna be out here, if you want to join me."

Iruka looked to the ground and didn't reply, Kakashi watched as he disappeared in the crowd.

'Whatever', Kakashi walked between the buildings and sat down in a sliver of shade.

Lowering his mask, he began to eat the cold noodles which earned a sigh from the ninja as they provided him instant relief. Kakashi noticed as Iruka walked out from the shop, apparently looking for where he disappeared too.

He sat silently watching the Chunin become disappointed, then chuckled gaining Iruka's attention.

"Thought you left for a second."

"No, no just found some shade," Kakashi smiled.

They ate silently, the sounds from the busy Ramen shop were just enough to not make the atmosphere awkward.

Iruka watched as Kakashi finished his meal. Placing their bowls within one another the two men sat silently, enjoying the view of people passing by in the street.

Iruka began to watch Kakashi, who took notice and returned it with a smile. Iruka grew nervous, looking down at the bowls between them he finally spoke, "...I'm sorry about not seeing you these past couple weeks..."

Kakashi remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"...I...just didn't know...," Iruka stopped.

"...Know what?" Kakashi patiently inquired.

"...What I wanted...," Iruka grew frustrated for not knowing what he wanted to say, "...I mean...I wanted _you_ to come over...but I..."

Iruka waved his hand in a dismissing manner as he started over, "Over the past couple weeks I thought about what you said...and you're right, I shouldn't worry about it...but I can't help it...I don't know why, but it bothers me...I can't put my finger on it...but I can't stop thinking about it...does that make any sense?"

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, "...I think I understand what you mean..."

Iruka had the smallest hint of relief then relaxed against the wall in silence.

A bead of sweat fell into Kakashi's eye and the Jounin wiped his brow. Iruka took notice to the act, "You wanna go back to my place?...I have a ceiling fan at least."

Kakashi almost didn't believe what he had heard, "...uh, sure."

--------------------------------------

Iruka opened the door to his apartment, the temperature difference was noticeable. Each of the variables about Iruka's apartment contributed to the cool atmosphere: it was surrounded by trees, the ceiling fan was on; and the windows were all open.

"Please, make yourself at home," Iruka invited taking off his sandals by the door.

Kakashi followed his action, then lowered his mask and looked around the apartment; he never noticed just how tranquil his apartment was.

Iruka walked into the kitchen area and opened his icebox, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please," Kakashi replied as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Iruka returned to the main room a moment later with two cups of water, handing one to Kakashi.

"Thanks."

Iruka sat on the bed next to him and they began drink their water. Iruka took a break from the fluid resting his elbows on his knees, he watched as Kakashi finished his glass. Placing it on his night stand, he sat back on his elbows, and looked up to watch the ceiling fan.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak "..." but decided against it.

"What is it?" Iruka inquired as he took another sip of water.

Kakashi fumbled with his flak jacket, "I'm not trying to start anything...but would you mind if I took off some clothes?"

"...Uh, yeah go ahead," 'actually that's a really good idea right now.'

Kakashi stood up, walking over to a chair he began undressing himself to his pants. Iruka did the same, neatly folding the clothes into a pile, along with their forehead protectors, and setting them on the chair.

Kakashi sat back down and took in the view of the shirtless Iruka, who blushed at the attention, "I thought you weren't trying to start anything?"

"I'm not, I'm just admiring," he replied positioning himself to lay down. Iruka made his way to the other side and laid down.

The atmosphere was tranquil with the soft breeze, the companionship, and the sounds of the village in the distance; it would have been perfect if it weren't for the heat.

Kakashi's eyelids grew heavy and he soon fell asleep.

Iruka watched as his friend dozed off, then began to drift into a sleep himself.

--------------------------------------

When Iruka awoke the room was much cooler, but he was now wrapped in one of Kakashi's arms. Iruka looked closer, he was still asleep and his other arm was haphazardly thrown over his head.

It was dark, the cool breeze flowed through the room making it perfect.

Iruka stayed in the embrace reflecting on the situation overall: Kakashi hadn't press him for sex, maybe he was letting Iruka come to him--

Kakashi stirred from his sleep, slowly opening his eyes he looked down at Iruka in his arm, "Morning," he said groggily, then looked around, "...or night," he chuckled.

Kakashi began to remove his arm from around the man, but Iruka stopped him, and put it securely back in place, he knew Kakashi didn't mean anything sexual by it. Kakashi looked briefly puzzled, then relaxed back into the bed.

Iruka broke the silence, "Thank you."

Kakashi slightly confused.

"...for not pressing the matter earlier," Iruka clarified.

Kakashi relaxed and closed his eyes, "...Don't worry about it."

Iruka laid in his embrace, although he knew Kakashi **said** there didn't **have** to be any sentiment behind this act, he could feel that there **was**.

Iruka leaned up and gave Kakashi a short sweet kiss on his lips, he didn't return it, but didn't stop him.

"What was that for?"

"...Just felt like it...," he smiled giving Kakashi another kiss, only with more passion and this time it was returned.

Kakashi softly touched Iruka's face taking a deep breath as he kissed him, holding it throughout the kiss and exhaling smoothly as the kiss broke.

Iruka looked into Kakashi's eyes as the ninja stroked his face, he only found warmth.

Iruka slowly slid his hand across the man's chest, pausing to feel it rise and fall beneath his touch. He lowered his lips to softly kiss the flesh beneath his hand, slowly turning it into a trail of of kisses leading to his naval.

Kakashi watched as Iruka gave his stomach tender attention, then made his way back up to his lips in a passionate kiss.

Kakashi moved his attention to his partner's jawline, sucking and nipping at the soft skin. Running his hands down Iruka's back he caused the man to arch, pushing their hips together. As they rocked their hips, their growing arousal became apparent.

Kakashi rolled over so that he was now on top. Passion overtook Kakashi as he deeply kissed Iruka, earning a moan from the man. Kakashi slid his hand down the Chunin's pants grasping ahold of his erection, slowly pumping it to it's full hardness.

Iruka mirrored Kakashi, and the ninja rocked their hips in time with the pumps from one another, growing hotter by the second. Kakashi locked lips with Iruka in a searing hot kiss as they jerked one another off, their grips tightened as delicious sensations coursed through their bodies.

Iruka broke the kiss to remove Kakashi's pants tossing them haphazardly from the bed. Kakashi forced Iruka to arch up and removed his, tossing them aside to join his pants on the floor.

Iruka sat up as they continued to jerk one another off, their pace growing faster and faster. Pre-cum began to glisten from their tips, they repositioned themselves so that their erections touched as they pleasured one another.

Fluid mixed as they came closer to the edge, slowly bringing one another to that peak of ecstasy. They jerked harder and faster, harder and faster; never stopping, never slowing, pumping, thrusting...

Iruka let loose a deep moan as he climaxed, splashing against Kakashi's stomach. Seconds later Kakashi added his seed to the mix as he joined Iruka in ecstasy.

Not bothering to clean up they laid down across the bed, the breeze cooled their hot skin as the pair caught their breath.

Kakashi excused himself to use the bathroom.

Iruka nestled into the pillows, he began to mull over the events of that past month.

Kakashi walked back into the room, climbing back onto the bed he relaxed against the pillow, Iruka lay beside him with his arms casually behind his head. Iruka silently watched the ceiling fan, but something was still on his mind, something he needed clarification on.

"Do you like me?"

Kakashi looked over confused, "huh?"

"Do you...have feelings for me?"

"How did we get back to this topic?"

"I just can't help but get the feeling that you do," Iruka explained.

"**Me**??...what about **you**?? what was **that**?"

"I was just trying to relax andenjoy it **like you said**"

Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh, how could he of fooled himself to believe Iruka had gotten over that issue...

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because!!!..." Iruka shouted as he sat up, he stopped because he couldn't find the words.

Annoyance was apparent on Kakashi's face as he motioned to Iruka as if to say: 'Well...?'

Iruka huffed looking away momentarily, then returned his attention back to Kakashi, "...Because...it feels like your trying to start a relationship with me..."

"I've told you before, I'm **not**. What's so hard to understand about what I do?"

"Nothing!!... Well, it's...it's just that...I don't know...you... you're **so** confusing... You say you don't want anything more than what it is, when **I** don't even know what **it** is...I mean, what does **that** even mean anyways?"

Iruka voice became soft, he looked to the bed to find an ounce of confidence, "...You tell me that you're not being intimate...but your actions contradict what you say," he looked back up and continued to explained, "...it seems like...you're getting attached, and so soon...and I..." Iruka scoured his brain for the words he wanted to say, "...I...I don't know why...but you...you've gotten to me."

The little sense Iruka was making kept Kakashi quiet as he tried to discern what the man was trying to say.

"...I thought, at first...that all I wanted was to fuck you once and get it out of my system...but you didn't...I still had that desire...this desire...you're like a disease, you won't go away...even if you left."

Kakashi was now officially confused, "Wha?"

Iruka became flustered and looked away, a breeze passing through the room softly moved his hair.

"I don't know...maybe it's because I haven't been that intimate with many people before...but I knew after the first time, something was wrong...with me...I couldn't...stop thinking about you..."

Iruka looked back to Kakashi awaiting his reply, though his expression hadn't changed, "...You are... the most **contradictory** mother fucker I've ever met...you're like a PMSing woman, I hope you realize you're doing **everything** you're complaining about."

The comment yielded a glare from the Chunin, who's expression then softened as he realized how hypocritical he was acting.

Silence overtook the room until Kakashi finally spoke, "So, what do you want to do?"

**Something Different: **If you enjoy Naruto yaoi, then go to my profile and check out my tribute to it and all of the artists who bring them to life. The video is a celebration of Kakashi x Iruka, Naruto x Sasuke, and Gaara x Lee.

**A/N:** **In reference to those who read the edition before this:** I can't believe I published what I wrote before, I think I was either high or sleep deprived. I don't know what my problem was, but I'm glad aoh pointed out how shoddy the writing was (and probably still is :) (aoh, you need to get an account :)

Though, I made (hopefully noticeable) changes, I think my writing style **is** script (I actually prefer to screen-write, but I thought I'd try my hand at story telling), so that aspect might not change too much, if at all... but hopefully this new edit of the first 3 chapters is a noticeable improvement and easier to read. Let me know what you all think (especially if you read it before).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Iruka was silent as he found the words to say, "...I think we should stop seeing one another..."

The other man took in his words and deliberated on the right course of action, "...if that's what you-"

"But that's not what I want," he quickly interjected.

The gentle breeze and the sounds of the night were all the noise in the room. The look Kakashi gave to Iruka made the man uneasy, shifting slightly on the bed he fiddled with his covers.

The silence was finally broken by the Jounin, "Do you even know what you want?"

Iruka remained silent as he gathered his knees against his chest embracing them within his arms...then it finally came out "...when we first met, I thought all I felt for you was this physical attraction, and at the time, I thought if I was with you, it would get out of my system...but it didn't...and that worried me...I began to miss you...I didn't know what was going on, but I think...I think I'm beginning like you..."

Kakashi's expression remained unchanged.

Iruka continued, "I've never really liked anyone before, and the thought of becoming involved with another ninja just seemed foolish--"

"Why do you think it's 'foolish'?"

"Because it's a dangerous job, especially for you...I mean at least I'm behind a desk for the most part...but even in general, you never know when one of your comrades won't come home."

"That shouldn't keep you from getting involved with one, that's like saying you shouldn't build a friendship with one because you never know when their going to die, and **that** would be foolish."

They sat in silence as the words struck a cord within Iruka, he felt idiotic for believing in what he had said a moment ago. Kakashi was right...Kakashi was right about everything...how could he have not seen it before?

Iruka carefully continued explaining, "...well at the time I thought I shouldn't involve you emotionally, but when you kept coming back and I thought your actions had feelings behind them, I became worried and didn't know what to do...so I tried to push you away, I tried to adopt that nonchalant behavior that you have towards me...but it didn't work...and now I do have feelings for you, but I know you don't want this to become anything more than a casual encounter..."

"No...no, I do like you...but I wasn't about to tell you that"

"What!? Why not?"

"Well, look how you acted when you thought I didn't like you. I **was** going to be outright with you, but that day I came back from the mission, the way you acted, I knew you wouldn't be able to accept it if I had told you. So instead of ruining my chances all together, I kept quiet to enjoy whatever I could get."

The expression on Iruka's face could not mistaken for anything other than bewilderment...he was simply befuddled.

It seemed as though minutes had passed as the pair sat in silence, both taking in the full weight of what one another had said.

Finally, Kakashi repositioned himself so he was sitting directly in front of Iruka, looking directly into his eyes.

"I don't know what to say," was all Iruka _could_ say, they quietly sat observing one another.

Kakashi leaned in to take Iruka's hand within his own, bringing them up to wrap his arm about his neck. Iruka instinctively wrapped the other arm along with the first and began to caress the silver baby hairs at the base of his neck. Kakashi's hand glided down Iruka's arm as he placed his hands about his waist, gently holding him. They remained silent, looking into one another's eyes. Iruka rested his forehead against Kakashi's, his lips were parted, but he had nothing to say so he closed his eyes.

Kakashi lifted his head to plant a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. As he parted from the skin, his lips were met by Iruka's in a tender kiss. As the kiss broke, Kakashi pulled him in close, for a tight, warm hug.

Moments passed as the enjoyed the tranquility of their embrace.

The silence was broken with one last question from Kakashi, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Iruka simply replied with a smile and a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, Ladies and Gents, this concludes Sedating a Lust, yeah I know it was short (and no sex), but I think it was a nice finish, I hope you enjoyed the story.

**Another Note:** I was deeply dissatisfied with myself and the first few chapters so I revised the material. If you didn't just read the first 3 chapters, I would really appreciate it if you go back and re-read them. Let me know if they are any better than before (mostly grammar and the way I explained things).

I really didn't like where I took the story, it was written originally as a one-shot, but I kept on going...kinda like those movies that do so well at the box office they decide to keep milking it for all it's worth, until the next thing you know you have: 'The Land Before Time 13' (yeah, there's really 13 of them, I googled it just for this comment). I think I should have left it alone at chapter one and just rejoiced in the fact that people liked it. Anywho, I have another story "Boasting" (Kankuro/Kiba) which I **am** very proud of, if you haven't checked it already, I highly recommend you point your little curser in that direction. I hope you all had fun ;) ** Please, please, please review**!!!! I didn't think it was that bad, but even if you absolutely hated it, let me know, I'm a tough cookie, I can take anything you can dish out, but try and keep it to something I can use (if you didn't like it, don't just say "this sucked" instead say "this sucked because ___").

**Something Different: **If you enjoy Naruto yaoi, then go to my profile and check out my tribute to it and all of the artists who bring them to life. The video is a celebration of Kakashi x Iruka, Naruto x Sasuke, and Gaara x Lee.

**New Poll:**** Poll on my profile. Ok so, the poll has all the pairings which were selected over the last few days by you guys, so I'm gonna narrow it down from here, you can choose up to 3 pairings you'd like to see, whichever couple gets the most votes wins!!**


End file.
